A Magnet For Trouble
by JensensMisses
Summary: ***SPOILERS FOR UNCHARTED 4*** This is what I think should've happened in Uncharted 4 after the brothers fight with Nadine... Don't want to say too much in case I spoil it for anyone who hasn't played this game yet. More of a description inside. Give it a read, you just might like it :)
1. Chapter 1

*****Spoilers if you haven't played Uncharted 4 yet*****

 **So it's been a while since I've posted a story on here. Since playing Uncharted 4 I've been writing snippets of stories that keep popping into my head but this is one of my favourites so far.**

 **This is the scene after Nate and Sam fight with Nadine. Instead of Sam being the one to get shot I wanted it to be Nate. He always seems to get hurt in the games but recovers too quickly for my liking so I'm making sure he suffers a little in this... (Evil grin) Of course there'll be some comfort to go along with it. Not from Elena though because... ugh!**

 **I've used quite a bit from the scene itself to start off with but it will become more my own as it progresses.**

 **Well thanks for getting this far :D hope you like it and please feel free to leave me a review, any mistakes are my own**.

 **I own nothing :(**

Nate crawled towards the gun that lay just a few feet away but before he could reach it he received a hard kick to his right side making him fall onto his back with a loud groan. Sam saw his opportunity and grabbed the gun.

Lying on his back, Sam aimed the gun at Nadine. "You're fast" He said slowly standing up. "But you're not that fast."

Nadine looked at Nate who was just getting up off the floor, his hands on his knees catching his breath. She smiled knowing she'd hurt him.

Nate looked at his brother who still had the pistol aimed at Nadine. "Hey, forget about her. C'mon, we gotta get out of here before they- Shit." Nate sighed as Rafe came running towards them with three of his men following close behind, guns in hands.

Sam grabbed Nadine pulling her back towards him, his gun aimed at her temple.

Nate tried to calm the situation before it got out of hand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." Nate began, stepping forwards to get between his brother, Nadine and a very annoyed looking Rafe. "Everybody just... Just calm down, okay?"

Rafe ignored Nate and aimed his gun towards Samuel. "Well this is interesting."

Nate looked at his brother feeling a surge of panic. "Samuel."

"Put your guns down! All of you!" Sam shouted pushing the gun further into Nadine's head.

"No." Rafe said simply.

Nadine raised her hands up further. "Rafe, this guy's on edge."

"Oh, don't worry about him, Nadine. These guys don't kill in cold blood. It's just not their style." Rafe stood calm raising his gun a little higher.

"You willing to bet her life on that?" Sam asked.

Rafe called his bluff. "Go ahead then. Shoot her."

"Sam-" Nate looked at his brother silently begging him to stop making the situation worse.

"I die, you both die." Nadine told the brothers.

"So be it." Sam gritted his teeth, finger hovering dangerously over the trigger. Rafe had moved closer to the elder brother. "Not another step!"

"You mean... like this?" Rafe asked walking towards him.

Nate moved closer to Sam. "Sam... put the gun down."

"I warned you." Sam said ready to pull the trigger.

"Do it!" Rafe taunted.

"Rafe!" Nate shouted trying to stop Rafe from shooting his brother. He quickly turned to Sam and wrestled the gun from him allowing Nadine a chance to get away, hoping the situation would now calm down. "It's done!" Nate said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Hold your fire! Don't shoot!" Rafe told his men. He turned to Drake. "Put it down." He said gesturing to the gun in Nates hand.

Nate tossed the gun to the floor taking a step back. "It's done. Okay? It's done"

Nadine grabbed Nates discarded gun and walked behind Rafe. "Don't worry Nadine. It's not their style." She said mimicking what her 'partner' had said earlier.

"What can I say I didn't think he had it in him." Rafe said approaching Sam with a smile. "Samuel." You okay?" He asked brushing off the dirt on his shoulders. "I guess you knew this moment was coming, huh?" He bought his fist back and punched Sam hard in the face making the elder Drake brother fall to the floor.

Nate took a step towards Sam. "Hey!" Rafe aimed his gun towards Nate." C'mon, man. You already got us. Take it easy."

Sam pushed himself onto his hands and knees and Nate wished he'd just stay still.

Rafe lowered his gun from Nate and glanced at Sam.

"C'mon now, you're a business man. Lets just... work out a deal" Nate hated having to try and reason with this asshole.

"Oh, a deal. Oh yeah, I'd love to hear what you have in mind." Rafe started before walking over to Sam and kicking him hard in his face. The elder Drake fell hard onto his back with a harsh cough.

Rafe began pacing. "Oh, you can go ahead. I'm listening."

"All right." Nate paused while he helped Sam to his feet. "We'll help you find it."

"And in exchange, I let you live?"

"Yeah. That... and a small cut..."

Rafe laughed. He looked at his henchmen nodding and gestured to Nate. "The gauchos on this guy."

Nate stepped forward. "Just enough to get him his freedom, okay?"

Rafe stared at him confused. "His freedom?"

"Nathan-" Sam looked at his brother, his eyes full of guilt.

Nate held out his hand to stop Sam talking. "Yeah. He did hard time." He gestured to himself and Rafe. "Our time. And the guy who broke him out, Hector Alcazar, he owes him a lot of money."

Rafe waved his hand in disbelief. "Whoa. What the hell are you talking about, Nate? Hector Alcazar died in a shootout in Argentina like six months ago. I'm the one that got Samuel out."

Nate looked at Sam confused. "What-?"

Sam couldn't look at his brother.

Rafe smiled. "Ohhhhh." He looked at Nadine and back to the two brothers. "Wow. What did he tell you?" He asked with a huge grin on his face.

Sam rubbed his face and frowned suddenly finding something interesting to look at on the floor.

"Sam, what kind of story did you cook up? Alcazar? Really? You lied?" Rafe walked closer. "You lied to your baby brother?"

"We're wasting time." Nadine told Rafe annoyed.

"Just a second." Rafe pointed at Nadine for interrupting him before turning back to the matter at hand. "Thing is, Nate, I never stopped looking for Avery's treasure. I just kept running into these dead ends." He said laughing. "You know? And then I hear that dear ol' Samuel Drake an authority on Avery- is alive and somewhat well." He paused to give Nate a chance to keep up. "There was no breakout. I bribed the prison warden and your brother, he just waltzed right out the front gate." He slowly walked closer to Nate as he spoke." He spent the last two years tracking down the second St. Dismas Cross. And you know what? He did it all with me."

"No." Nate said closing his eyes.

"Oh yeah." Rafe smiled. If he was being honest, he was loving this.

Nate stepped back. "No, that's bullshit."

Rafe walked towards Nadine and his men. "Oh Sam? Care to refute?"

Nate looked between Sam and Rafe waiting for his brother to tell him Rafe was a lying bastard. But Sam wouldn't look at him and Nate knew. "Aw, Sam." He shook his head in disbelief. "Ah, Jesus no, no..."

Sam finally looked at Nate and began walking towards him. "Listen, Avery's treasure was ours..."

Nate stepped back.

"It was always ours." Sam continued, attempting to grab Nates arm.

Nate shoves him hard. "No! I left my life for you!" He shouted dropping his hand and taking another step back before looking at Rafe.

Rafe laughed and clapped his hands. "Hey look, look, Nate, If it's any consolation, he duped me too. He pulled a Houdini on me. He bought you... and that old man into the mix. And I cannot lie, Sam, that really..." He shook his gun at Sam and moved closer. "Pissed me off. But you know... it's all behind us now."

Sam stepped towards him. "You don't deserve it."

Rafe looked between the brothers. "You do? Last I checked we're all a bunch of thieves... digging around where we shouldn't."

Nadine approached Rafe once again. "Rafe."

"What?"

"One way or another end it. Or I will."

Rafe raised his gun towards the brothers. "Well, you heard the lady." He aimed his gun at Sam.

Nate stepped forward. "Hey, you miss one clue and you can kiss that treasure goodbye. You said it yourself; you keep running into dead ends. Why don't you face it Rafe? You need us."

Rafe lowered his gun as if contemplating what Nate had said. "Yeah, you're right... You're half right... I just need Sam." He moved his gun towards Nate, finger ready to shoot.

Nate held out his hand to stop him. "Wait now, you're making a mistake, you got-"

Sam interrupted him. "Rafe, don't! Rafe, don't, don't, listen-!"

Before Sam could interfere Rafe pulled the trigger and shot Nate in the left side of his chest. He fell backwards off the edge of the cliff smacking his head on the way down and was knocked unconscious. His body slammed into the water below and he was slowly dragged along with the current until he came to a stop half a mile from where he'd landed. His bullet wound slowly seeping blood into the clear water.

 **UNCHARTED 4**

Sam watched as his brother disappeared over the edge of the cliff. He quickly lunged forward landing hard on his chest; arms reaching to grab for a body that he knew wouldn't be there. He could see down to the water below him and caught a glimpse of his brothers body landing into the water hard. Unsure of where he'd been shot and not even knowing if he was alive Sam jumped to his feet and faced a grinning Rafe and threw all of his energy into punching the bastard hard in the face.

Rafe fell backwards and Nadine aimed her gun towards Drake threatening to pull the trigger any second.

Rafe was on his hands and knees spitting blood from his mouth. "Nadine, put the gun down."

Nadine looked at Rafe before slowly lowering her gun.

Sam didn't know what to do, every ounce of him wanted to jump over the cliff edge and find his brother but he had a feeling as soon as he turned his back he'd have a bullet lodged in it. Still; it was worth the risk.

Before Sam had chance to move Rafe was up on his feet walking towards him. "Don't do anything stupid Samuel." He warned. "I have no problem sending you down there to be with your brother but we both know it won't be the fall that kills you." He held up his pistol to show exactly what he meant. "We've got a treasure to find."

"Fuck you!" Samuel spat.

Rafe sprung forward hitting Sam hard in the face with the butt of his gun. Sam instinctively bought his hands up to his face; he could taste the blood pooling in his mouth. He didn't see the next blow coming but he sure as hell felt it, this time the gun was slammed into the side of his head once, twice and by the third time Sam was on the ground lying flat on his back. The corners of his vision beginning to go black. The last thing he saw was a grinning Rafe. His final thought before he lost consciousness was his little brother and whether he'd ever see him again.

 **Yikes, guess I forgot to mention there was some hurt Sam in there too because why only hurt one? (lol)**

 **I will try to update as regular as possible**

 **Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I literally can't believe how long it's taken to get this chapter done! So sorry to everyone who's been waiting for it.**

 **We've moved house so everything has been upside down but I managed to finally get this chapter finished.**

 **It's not very long but I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **I own nothing :(**

He was running as fast as he could but he didn't seem to be getting anywhere; it was as if his legs were failing him. His arms were as heavy as lead wights and he couldn't move them enough to get his momentum going. There was a loud growling noise behind him but when he turned his head to look he couldn't see a thing; it was pitch black. The only source of light was directly ahead of him and he knew that was his destination, regardless of where it would lead him, he had to keep going towards the light. Then his feet began to sink and he couldn't help the wave of panic that began to overwhelm him. He looked down at the dark black substance he now found himself sinking into. It was as if it was swallowing him and when Nate looked up again, the light was getting further and further away until there was only darkness and his body sunk further. He felt his legs completely disappear, then it was up to his chest and before he knew it he was gasping for one last breath as his entire body was submerged.

Nate woke up from his vivid dream choking and gasping for his breath. His whole body ached from head to toe and as he tried to push himself up to lean on his left arm he was instantly reminded of the bullet he took to the chest. The pain was unbearable and Nate had to grit his teeth to stop himself from crying out. He wasn't sure if Rafe and his men were out looking for him and right now the last thing he needed was to draw any attention his way. He grimaced as he gently lowered himself so he was once again lying on his back. The lower half of his body was still in the water and his legs felt as cold as ice. He wasn't sure of the exact spot where the bullet had hit him, the pain that ran through his chest and down his arm told him it could be anywhere. He raised his right arm and gently prodded the area that hurt the most. He knew he'd found it when he felt a burning, excruciating pain right below his collar bone near his shouler. Nate gasped and closed his eyes tight as a wave of nausea hit him. From the way it felt he gathered the bullet was still inside his body but right now there was nothing he could do about it. He knew he had to find his brother, he wouldn't even attempt to find help until he knew Sam was okay.

Taking a few deep breaths and bracing himself for more pain, Nate pushed himself up once again, this time opting to lean on his right arm. He gave himself a few seconds to get past the wave of dizziness that almost sent him flat on his back again. Once he was sure he would be able to stand without passing out, he gently began to turn his body to the right so he could get on his hands and knees. It seemed to take forever to get into that position; every movement he made caused more and more agony. He couldn't put any weight on his left arm without almost face planting so he was reduced to being on two knees with only his right arm to support his upper body. Taking a look around he saw a tree not too far in front of him and figured he could use it to pull himself up so he could stand. That was his next move; to make it to the tree before his body gave in. He would not give up.

 **UNCHARTED**

Sam woke to find one of Rafes men poking him with his gun. The bastard had a huge grin on his face when he saw the eldest Drake brother giving him the death stare.

"Ahh, you're finally awake. Was beginning to think you were dead." The man poked him again hard in the chest.

Sam would've been on his feet snatching the gun away from the prick if he didn't feel like complete shit. He was sat against a wall in an old building, similar to the one he and Nate had fought Nadine in, his hands were tied tightly behind his back and his head was spinning. Fucking Rafe! He thought as an overwhelming fear smothered him; the vivid memory of his brother being shot filled his mind. He didn't know whether he was alive or not, hell for all he knew Rafe could've found him and bought him back to their camp to torture or to use as leverage against him. The bastard would do anything to get what he wanted.

"On your feet."

Sam jumped as he was pulled from his thoughts; he'd forgotten that the man was still there. With an angry sigh Sam leaned forward until he was on his knees, he slowly lifted his left leg until his foot was flat on the floor then using the wall behind him he managed to eventually stand up completely. His head spun and the nausea was back with a vengeance. Before he could get his bearings he felt the gun rest against his head.

"Rafe wants you alive. But me? I'd rather kill you... Just give me a reason." He smirked as his finger gently teased the trigger.

Sam stared at the man almost daring him to do it. A cold look in his eyes that told the other man he wasn't scared.

"This day will end very badly for you if you threaten him again." Rafe said slowly walking towards the man. "And let's get one thing straight. I don't want him alive, I need him alive. You on the other hand." Rafe bought his gun up and aimed it directly at the other mans head, right between the eyes. "I have plenty of you."

The man was clearly shook up and Sam actually started to feel sorry for him. "I'm sorry."

Rafe smiled at the man and lowered his gun. "Get outta here before you really piss me off."

The man left quickly and Sam watched as Rafe began walking slowly backwards and forwards looking at the gun in his hand.

"So... Sam, tell me everything you know or I start using you as target practice; and believe me... I never miss."

Sam shook his head "Not until I know Nate's okay."

Rafe laughed. "Like you really care about him? You dragged him into this mess in the first place."

"I wanted us to find it together!" Sam shouted feeling the guilt rising.

"And because of that he got shot." Rafe smiled.

"No, you pulled the trigger you bastard"

Rafe rushed forward in anger, his face inches from Sams. "And I'll pull it again if you don't start giving me what I want!"

Sam blew out a breath of frustration "You shot the wrong one, Nate knows more about this than me."

"That's bullshit."

"No, since we got here he's uncovered a lot more about this place than you and I ever could. Think about it, I was in prison, out of the game. But Nate? He's adventured all over the world, found treasures neither you nor I could ever dream of. What we discovered barely scratches the surface on what Nate has. Find my brother, we can all find this together. I don't even care about a cut; I just need to know that Nate's okay" Sam was almost pleading but at this point he didn't care. With his hands tied behind his back he was at Rafes mercy and he knew even if he escaped he'd have no idea where to start looking for Nate. His brother could be anywhere and though he hated to admit it; he needed Rafes help.

 **UNCHARTED**

Nate finally reached the base of the tree almost twenty minutes after he'd began heading towards it. He was drenched in sweat and it felt like an elephant was sitting on his chest but he was determined to carry on. He used the tree to help himself stand and leaned heavily against it while he tried to catch his breath. He looked over at the cliff he'd been standing on when he'd been shot. A cold shiver spread through his body as he thought about how differently the fall could've ended. Tearing himself from his thoughts his eyes followed the cliff edge trying to see if there was a way back up. His eyes narrowed as he focused on a few rocks at the base of the cliff, not too far from where he stood. That would be his next destination if he could make it over there without his body giving up. Cautiously he began taking small steps, he was over exerted and his body yearned for him to lie down and rest but Nate refused.

 **UNCHARTED**

He was doing okay at first, he was focused. The rocks near the cliff were getting closer with every shaky step he took and he was reaching his destination. He was doing okay... Until his vision began to blur a little more; the pain in his chest increased and breathing came in short, shallow breaths. He was doing okay until focusing became near impossible and he fell hard onto his knees. He was doing okay until he lost consciousness and Sully watched on in horror as he saw Nate collapse face first to the ground. He ran as quickly as he could skidding to a halt at his best friends side.

"Nate." He gently rolled Drake onto his back alarmed when he saw the blood stain covering almost all of the left side of his chest and shoulder. "Jesus kid." Sully cursed as he frantically looked around for the person responsible for this.

"Sully?"

A weak voice bought Sullys attention back to his injured friend. "Right here Nate. Just take it easy. I'm right here." The old mans heart raced at a record breaking speed but his face was a mask of calm. Nate had his eyes closed but if he happened to look at Sully he wanted to make sure there wasn't a trace of worry on his face. Just keep calm he told himself.

Luckily for Nate, Sully was a master at fixing bullet wounds, he'd seen so many through their years of adventure together and this wasn't the first time he would be tending to one on his friend. But that didn't make it any easier, no two bullets left the same amount of damage and taking a slug to the chest would never be an easy fix. So Sully began gently examining the area and it wasn't long before he'd found the bullet hole. Gently he turned Nate on to his side so he could see if there was an exit wound. He blew out a breath of frustration when he realised there wasn't one.

"Damn it." He cursed under his breath. He gently tapped Nates face in an attempt to wake him up.

Nate groaned at the disturbance and gently opened his eyes, blinking a few times as the light burned his retinas. "Sully?" He asked confused.

"In the flesh kid, we gotta move. I need to get you back to the plane. I can get you fixed up there. What the hell happened?" Sully tried to remind himself to just stay calm.

Nate swallowed trying to moisten his dry throat. "Bastard, Rafe." That was all he could say before his throat went dry again.

Sully nodded in understanding. He knew it had been something to do with Rafe.

"Sam."

Victor looked at Nate. He'd completely forgotten about Sam. "Where is he?" He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer worried he may be in the same position as Nate or worse.

"Don't kno-"

"Alright let's get back to the plane. We'll figure something out when you're bandaged up." Sully helped Nate to his feet and hooked Nates good arm around his own shoulder. Luckily the plane wasn't far but Sully still found himself silently praying Nate could stay conscious long enough to reach it before his condition got worse.

 **UNCHARTED**

Sam had been watching an insect crawling around for the last ten minutes. After he'd asked Rafe to help him find Nate Nadine had called him away and Sam was left without an answer. No one had been back since and the insect had caught his eye. It crawled backwards and forwards, stopping now and again when it came across a small brick or a leaf. Sam admired it; the way it moved around every obstacle in its path. Something he wished he and Nate had done more of, instead of going through dangerous obstacles they should've gone around them perhaps then he wouldn't be in this position. Perhaps he and Nate wouldn't have been separated.

"I've discussed your proposition with Nadine" Rafe appeared again interrupting Sams thoughts. He stood in front of the elder Drake and crossed his arms, a small smirk on his face that Sam wanted to wipe off with his fist. "We'll help you find your brother and in return you both help us find Avery's treasure. Then you leave with nothing but your lives."

Sam gritted his teeth hard. Rafe had him exactly where he wanted him and the sadistic bastard loved every minute. "Fine, I don't care. Just cut these ropes and we'll be on our way." Sam pulled hard on the rope to emphasise what he meant.

Rafe pulled an army knife from his pocket and walked closer to Sam, the small blade pointed purposefully in Drakes direction should he attempt anything. Not that he could. He watched the knife as it came too close to his midsection and jumped a little when Rafe laughed.

"I'm not gonna kill you Sam, you know too much."

Sam frowned and turned his body as much as he could to allow Rafe enough view of the rope as possible. His head dropped as he waited for the knife to penetrate his back, it was something Rafe would do and Sam expected it.

He felt relieved when the ropes around his wrists slackened and he could finally move freely again. He bought both of his arms to his sides feeling the pain emanate in his shoulders as they were put back in their rightful place. Then there was a gun pointed in his face and Sam almost fell back into the wall. "If you try anything. If you attempt to escape or try and take out any of my men I'll put a bullet right between your brothers eyes. If he's not already dead that is."

Sam nodded he understood. "I won't"

"Good. Now move it." Rafe gestured the gun in the direction of Nadine and his men telling Sam to head that way.

Sam took two unsteady steps before feeling a crunch under his foot, he stopped abruptly making Rafe almost walk into him. When he lifted his foot he saw the dead insect he had been watching not too long ago.

Rafe looked down to see what had caught Sams attention. He smirked when he saw what had happened. "One less pest to worry about." He pushed Sam forward hard. "I wonder if I'll need to step on any _big_ bugs today."

 **Short and sweet but I hope I didn't disappoint any of you...**

 **I will try to get the next chapter up faster than this one lol**

 **Leave me a review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry to everyone who has been waiting for an update on this story! Suffered a bad case of writers block and kind of lost where this story was even going. I started to find a flaw with every idea I came up with and it's been so frustrating! I'm hoping the next chapter isn't going to be as hard. Really hope I don't disappoint any of you with this chapter. It's not very long so let me know what you think...**

"Does this hurt?"

Nate sighed and rolled his eyes. "No. Nothing hurts. Are we done here?" He frowned pushing himself off a dingy seat that was barely bolted down in Sullys aeroplane. He nudged the older man as he pushed past him, fed up of the none-stop prodding and the never ending questions about whether he was hurting. He'd been shot. Of course he was hurting!

Victor was beginning to lose his patience with Nate. Ever since he'd regained consciousness he'd done nothing but complain. Sully hadn't minded at first; the kid had took a bullet to the chest if he wanted to moan he could moan; but that had been five hours ago and now he found himself almost wishing Nate had stayed unconscious.

"I need to find Sam." Nate turned to face his friend, a look of defeat on his face.

Victor gave him a sympathetic look. "I know."

Nate nodded, glad that the elder man hadn't snubbed the idea with a comment like 'we don't even know if he's alive' or 'he could be anywhere'. Nate had already ran those scenarios through his mind over and over. He knew it was possible that something horrific may have happened to his brother but he wouldn't give up hope.

"We'll set off as soon as you admit you're in pain and let me give you something for it." Sully gave him the same look a father would give his child for misbehaving. He even had his arms crossed showing Nate he meant business.

Nate sighed. "The Tramadol makes me tired, what're you gonna do? Carry me when I start sleep walking?"

"If I have to." Sully held out the small packet of tablets for Nate to take.

"I'm not taking those." Nate shook his head and refused to look at them.

"Dammit kid do you wanna find your brother or do you wanna stand here arguing about swallowing two tablets?"

"Jesus. Fine. Fine I'll take them." Nate snatched the tablets from Sully and forced them out of their foil casing. He grabbed a water bottle from beside Sully and aggressively twisted the cap off making it drop on the floor. The tablets were swallowed down at the same time and Nate even opened his mouth to show the doctor what a good boy he was and that they'd all gone. "Happy?" Nate asked giving Victor a childish frown.

Sully smiled. "See wasn't that hard was it? Would you like a lollipop for being so brave?"

"Shut up." Nate murmured walking past him trying to hide the smile creeping on his own face.

 **UNCHARTED**

"Let's see. He went down here..." Rafe pointed with his gun at the same cliff edge that Nate had fallen from. "The river flows that way and ends... there."

"Keep an eye out for his corpse." Nadine smirked as Sam lunged for her.

"Hey! That's enough!" Rafe commanded.

Nadine stopped walking and turned to Rafe. "You got a soft spot for him? Last I checked he was our common enemy and now what? You're his protector? I heard the way you spoke to Diego earlier, threatening to shoot him because he teased your little friend. These are MY men Rafe, you'll do well to remember that."

"I said that's enough" Rafe had his face inches from Nadine as he spoke.

Nadine didn't falter. She had never been one to back down from a fight and she wasn't about to start now. When she'd first teamed up with Rafe he'd had a certain charm about him now she'd learned it was all a show to get her and her men roped in. If he wasn't careful he'd be taking an involuntary leap from a cliff himself.

Rafe watched her for a few seconds before he carried on walking. Bitch will be dead before sun down is she carries on. He thought to himself. Sam was an old friend, of course he had a soft spot for him but that had nothing to do with this. He was worried that if they took it too far Sam may not help them at all and then what the hell would they do? He'd waited too long to find Avery's treasure just for some loud mouth wench to spoil it. He had no problem putting a bullet between her eyes if need be.

Sam felt physically sick as they approached the same spot he'd last seen his brother; at any moment he might look over the edge and see Nates dead body half out of the water. Succumbed to his injuries. It scared the shit out of him. He wanted to close his eyes; couldn't bear to look. "Ah shit." Sam heard Rafe say as they all came to a stop. This was it, Sam was sure that his worst fears had come true. That his baby brother had been spotted in just the way his anxiety ridden brain had imagined. Don't look. He told himself as he turned his head to the right, fighting the hot tears that began to burn his eyes. "All this forest and they gotta shit right where you're walking!" Sam heard the sound of a boot scraping on the floor and dared to look. Sure enough Rafe had trod in some sort of animal shit and was using the edge of a rock to try and remove it. The elder Drake brother felt like he could breathe for the first time in the last twenty minutes but then he smelt it and before he could swallow Sam was covering his own shoes in vomit.

 **UNCHARTED**

"Alright it's just through these trees." Sully moved a low branch and walked through with Nate close behind him. Sure enough they were back by the river where all this shit had happened.

Nate looked up the river to where the cliff edge was; closing his eyes and swallowing as the memories came flooding back. Along with fear that something may have happened to Sam in the time he'd been seperated from his brother. He'd already mourned him once...

"You okay kid?" Sullys voice pulled him from his thoughts and Nate gave his mentor a fake smile and a nod hoping the older man wouldn't press the issue. Sully got the point.

"So you think we can climb that shorter edge and make our way back up to the top?" Victor asked noticing how Nate gripped his shoulder in pain.

"Yep." Nate said simply releasing his shoulder and heading towards said shorter edge. Sully followed with a shake of his head.

The sound of muffled shouting had the two men stop dead in their tracks and intently listening. "Is that-"

"Rafe? Yeah. I'd recognise that son-of-a-bitches voice anywhere." Nate half whispered looking towards the cliff again and this time he saw them. He stood up straighter his heart skipping a beat when he noticed Sam, he was crouched over with two men on either side of him. There was Nadine further back and Rafe at the front looking at his... shoe? "We gotta go now Sully." Drake said running towards the base of the lower cliff desperate to get to his brother.

"Hold on a minute Nate!" Sully caught up with him and grabbed his arm before he could start climbing. "We've gotta be smart about this. If they don't know we're here we can get the drop on them."

Nate hesitated but he knew Sully was right. They had to be smart. Diving in guns blazing wasn't going to do any of them any good. "Alright, so we'll take it slow but I'm not gonna let them out of my sight." With that Nate began the ascent.

 **UNCHARTED**

Two minutes into the climb Sully noticed Nate was struggling. He'd lost his grip a few times and slipped almost taking Sully with him. "Just take your time."

Nate closed his eyes tight as a wave of pain shot through the entire left side of his chest and down his arm. He could no longer use his left hand to grip anything and his right arm was beginning to burn under the added pressure. In all honesty it pissed him off. Christ! After everything he'd been through, everything he'd achieved over the many years; a bullet wound and a tiny cliff was going to be what stopped him. His brother was so close and all he could think about was giving up. He had to stop. His body was giving him no choice, he needed to find his bearings so he could achieve what he needed to. "I'm okay." He said not too convincingly.

Sully shook his head. He'd always been stubborn but he was full of determination. In all the years Sully had known him he had never seen Nate give up on anything even when he had tried his best to convince him to. There was a million things Sully wanted to say to him right now; 'why don't we try another route?' or 'Let's keep an eye on them from down here and see where they go' and even 'let's just get the hell out of here.' But instead he kept his mouth shut and watched in admiration as Nate began to slowly climb again.

 **UNCHARTED**

The top was closer than Nate had thought and he let out a relieved sigh as he planted both knees on solid ground. Sully was next to him in a flash patting him on the back looking just as relieved as he was. He allowed himself a moment to catch his breath before pushing himself to his feet ready to carry on.

"Wait a minute Nate." Sully rushed forward steadying his friend as Nate began to sway. His face was pale and covered in sweat and he was way too out of breath for Sully to let him carry on. "We can keep an eye out from here, if you go out there like this you won't last five minutes with Rafe if he decides to start a fight."

Nate shook his head. "I'm not standing here a minute longer when my brother needs me."

"Nate-"

"Come with me or let me go it's up to you." Nate looked at him with so much pain it almost broke Sullys heart.

With a sigh Sully released his grip on him and took a step back. He could stand there arguing all day with Nate and trying to convince him not to go but it would be pointless and Nate was right; his brother needed him. Nate walked past him with as much determination as he could muster. He was ready to face Nadine and Rafe and get his brother back; whatever the cost.

 **Don't forget to review people, I need to know what you think and if you have any ideas for the next chapter it would be greatly appreciated**

 **Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for how long this chapter has taken! I've had it written a while but I haven't had my laptop to upload it. I hope it doesn't disappoint. Haven't got any of the next chapter written yet and not sure what's going to happen in it so please bare with me.**

Nate felt his heart rate quicken as he glared at Rafe through a thick bush. The man had no idea that he was there and he gave a quick thought to how easy it would be to kill him. An unseen bullet straight through his head. From this short distance there was no way he could miss. But then it would put his brother in danger; Nadine could just as easily shoot and kill Sam and all this would be for nothing. He heard a noise behind him as Sully accidentally snapped a twig under his foot. Both men held their breaths as Rafe turned around quickly eyeing the area right where Nate and Sully were hidden. He took a cautious step closer and Nate took the opportunity to use it to his advantage. In one quick movement he stood up, grabbed a hold of Rafe by the scruff of his neck and pulled him close ignoring the pain that shot down his arm. His right hand raised a second later holding his loaded gun directly under the bastards chin. "Make one move asshole" Nate warned him hoping he wouldn't have to shoot and blow their cover to the rest of the group.

Sully came to stand beside Nate fully impressed with how quick his younger friend had moved and almost smiled at how uncomfortable Rafe looked. He moved from behind the bush quickly scanning the area for the others. When he saw that he was alone he grabbed Rafes gun from its holster and patted the man down looking for any concealed weapons. "He's clean."

Nates grip tightened pulling Rafe closer. He knew Nadine was only standing behind some more bushes ahead of them and was fully aware she could spot them any minute. He only had one plan and he silently prayed it would work. He spun Rafe around pointing the gun at his back and stepped through a small gap in the bush shoving Rafe forward.

"You gonna shoot me Nate?" Rafe asked as he raised his arms. "You do that and I guarantee Sam will face the same fate."

Nate almost growled both at the pain in his shoulder and the truth in Rafes statement. "A trade. You for Sam."

Rafe laughed. "This should be interesting."

 **UNCHARTED**

Nadine was sat polishing her gun when Nate, Rafe and Sully emerged from behind some thick foliage. She was up on her feet with her gun aimed at Nate in a half a second ignoring the surprised gasp from Sam and Sullys gun that was pointed in her direction. Rafe was in Nates grasp with a pistol pushed into the side of his head and Nadine almost smirked knowing instantly that the younger Drake brother would be expecting a trade.

"Nate" Sam gasped taking in the appearance of his younger brother. Apart from the bruising to his head Nate looked in pretty good shape and considering he'd been shot he didn't seem to be in any pain. He wondered if Sully carried morphine on the plane and had forced some on his young brother because there was no way he'd be standing in front of him as he was now without it. He almost felt his lips forming into a smile before he felt Diegos gun nudging the back of his head.

If Nate was worried he didn't show it. Sully had never seen him so calm in such a desperate situation. Sam was tied up with a gun pointed at him, Nadine was pointing her gun at Nate, another man had his gun trained on Sully himself and here was Nate with his own gun pointed at Rafe with his free arm wrapped rather tightly around his neck. He had no idea how they were going to work this one out.

Nadine sighed clearly bored with the awkward silence. "So...What's going to happen here? You shoot Rafe. Diego shoots Sam. Sully misses everyone because.. well let's face it.. he never was that good with a gun" She paused to look at Sully winking as the older man curled his top lip up in anger. Smiling she looked back at Nate. "And I shoot you and find this treasure myself. Sounds good to me."

"How about a trade?" Nate smiled hoping it would mask the pain he was in. "I'll give you this asshole for my brother." He tightened his grip on Rafes neck a little eliciting a groan from his captive.

Nadine laughed. "I don't think so."

Rafe lowered his gaze at the woman, he'd known as soon as Nate had mentioned a trade that Nadine wouldn't be interested. She hated him just as much as he hated her and he was beginning to get fed up of looking weak. Why was he relying on a woman to agree to a trade when he could get out of this himself? He thought back to the moment he'd shot Nate and tried to hide his smile as he remembered the bullet hitting him in the left side of the chest. The same side that Rafe was on.

Nate hadn't been prepared for the sharp snap of the back of Rafes head hitting into his shoulder and didn't have time to react as the bastard ripped his gun from his hand and pointed it at him, a smile plastered on his face. Nate stepped back gritting his teeth as a sharp pain shot through his chest and down his arm. Drawing in a breath felt near impossible but he straightened and did his best to appear 'fine' he glanced at Sully who had his hands raised looking down the barrel of Nadine's gun and then to Sam who looked as pale as a ghost. Slowly he raised his right hand, his left arm useless.

"Well..." Rafe grinned. "This is interesting."

 **UNCHARTED**

Shit! Goddamn it kid! Sully mentally reprimanded Nate as Rafe pointed the gun at him. He threw his gun towards Nadine and slowly raised his hands wondering what the hell they were going to do now. He always told Nate he never liked his plans, the kid was way too impulsive and was an act now ask questions later type of guy. Sully wanted to hit him round the head.

"Well..." Rafe grinned. "This is interesting."

Nadine sighed. "Enough with the theatrics Rafe. What are we gonna do with them?"

Rafe turned to look at her his grin gone. "We're gonna do what we always planned. We're gonna find our treasure, and all of you are going to help. Or I'll kill you all" He pointed the gun at Sully then Sam before pointing it in Nates direction once again. "Starting with you."

Nate had finally managed to take a deep breath when Rafe suddenly grabbed his left arm and pulled him forwards forcing Nate into the same position he'd had Rafe in just moments before. As quick as his breath had come it was leaving him again and the pain was once again shooting into his chest. He couldn't help it this time; he let out a short gasp as his right hand clutched at his arm.

Sam was immediately trying to get to his feet knowing his brother needed help. Diego grabbed the back of his t shirt pulling him back down and almost strangling him in the process. He desperately pulled against his restraints as he watched Rafe grab Nates arms and pull them behind his back. His brother clearly gasping for air and not even bothering to try to fight.

Sully had lunged for Rafe the moment he'd touched Nate. His fatherly instinct kicking in just as it always had but Nadine had been quick to step in and Sully received a pistol whip for his efforts. Grabbing the side of his head as his vision blurred he stepped towards her as Rafes gun went off.

"Didn't I just say I'd start with killing Nate? Hmm? Do I need to do a demonstration?!" Rafe yelled, his gun still pointing in the air from the warning shot. Nate leaned heavily against him, his head low to his chest and breathing coming in short, quick pants. "If he doesn't die first." He added looking at the younger man.

"Wait! We'll help you find the treasure just... Nate needs help." Sam was on his knees, Diego still had him in a tight grip but he was no longer fighting to escape. He could only focus on his brother and his concern grew with every second Nate remained in Rafes grasp. "If anyone's gonna get us there, it's him."

Rafe chewed his lip seemingly pondering what Sam had said. "If I help him, you owe me Sam. None of this dead end bullshit. If I think you're fucking with me I'll throw him back in that river and this time you won't see him alive again." Rafe knew the best way to find Averys treasure was with Nate at his side and if his health was anything to go by he had a feeling Nate wouldn't be too much of a problem.

Sam shook his head. "No games Rafe I promise. Please. Help him and we'll take you to the treasure."

Nate wanted to tell Sam to shut up but the pain hadn't let up and he still couldn't get his breath. He hated leaning so heavily on Rafe but he didn't have the strength to stand by himself. He was certain that if not for Rafes tight grip he'd have been on the floor.

"Sam what the hell are you doing? You're just gonna trust this guy with Nates life?" Sully asked ignoring the gun still pointed at him.

"What choice do I have?!" Sam asked looking at Sully with so much desperation it almost broke the older mans heart.

"Yeah _Sully_." Rafe mocked. "What choice does he have?"

Nate was busy concentrating on his breathing when he felt Rafes grip loosen; his left hand was released and left to hang limply at his side causing him to cry out in pain once again at the movement. His legs buckled beneath him and Rafe caught him placing his good arm around his shoulder. It was the only time Nate felt grateful to have him there. Rafe walked slowly with Nate placing him gently on the floor to lean on a nearby tree base.

"At least let me be the one to look after him."

"No." Rafe told Sully, not even looking in his direction. He grabbed some rope from behind Diego and tossed it towards Nadine. "Tie him up." He said gesturing to Sully. He took some rope back over to Nate and placed his hands together in front of him before binding them.

Nate wasn't surprised nor did he complain. They were here as prisoners now after all, his plan had completely backfired just as he should've known it would but at least his breathing was getting better. Though the pain hadn't improved.

Rafe pulled Nates t shirt down over his shoulder as far as he could without ripping it and caught sight of the bandage covering the bullet wound. Blood had seeped through and Rafe knew it should be cleaned and re-covered. He grabbed a medical bag from beside him and took out the things he thought he would need; anti bacterial wipes and a clean bandage. It was all he had and would have to do. Not too gently he ripped the bandage off Nates chest making him shoot forwards with an hiss of pain. "Hold this." Rafe said placing Nates right hand over the edge of his t shirt to keep it in place so he could work. He barely dabbed the wound with a wipe before sloppily sticking the bandage on. Rafe had had no intention of doing even an half decent job of tending the wound and Nate knew it. It would probably get infected before they reached Averys' treasure but all he could do was wait and see.

 **Bit of Rafe (kind of) comforting Nate there because, well, why not eh? Haha**

 **Let me know what you think and what you'd like to see in the next chapter. Like I said I haven't started writing it yet so I'm open to ideas.**


End file.
